Lost Without You
"Lost Without You" is a pop ballad written by Bridget Benenate and Matthew Gerrard, produced by Gerrard for Delta Goodrem's first album Innocent Eyes (2003). It was released as the album's second single on 28 February 2003 (see 2003 in music) in Australia and in the middle of 2003 for the rest of the world. The song became Goodrem's second number-one single in Australia and also peaked in the top ten in New Zealand, the UK and Sweden. Goodrem re-mixed and recorded the song for the United States and the song was released there on 28 June 2005 as a digital download. Contents 1 Chart performance 2 Music videos 3 Cover versions 4 Formats and track listings 5 Charts 6 Sales 7 Release details 8 References 9 External links Chart performance "Lost Without You" was released to Australian radio early February 2003 and was the most added song to radio for that week.1 The song debuted on the Australian ARIA Singles Chart on 10 March 2003 at number-one knocking "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera off the top spot.2 It was certified gold in its first week by ARIA and it became Goodrem's second consecutive number-one single. On its second week in the charts, it was knocked off the number-one spot by "All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u., but then in its third week it re-gained the number-one spot spending a total of two weeks at the peak. It was then knocked off the top again by "All the Things She Said". "Lost Without You" spent twelve weeks in the top ten, eighteen weeks in the top fifty, thirty-two weeks in the top one hundred, was certified double platinum by ARIA and was the seventh highest selling single in Australia for 2003.3 The song debuted at number thirty-one on the New Zealand RIANZ Singles Chart on 29 June 2003. It took eleven weeks to get to its peak position of four and it spent nineteen weeks in the charts.4 The song debuted on the UK Singles Chart on 23 June 2003 at number four, making the song Goodrem's second top ten single there.5 It stayed in the top ten for three weeks and in the top seventy-five for eleven weeks. In Ireland the song debuted and peaked at number fifteen, stayed there for two weeks and spent thirteen weeks in the charts. The song debuted on the U.S. Billboard Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks on 7 July 2005 at number thirty-six. It took the song eleven weeks to peak at its peak position of eighteen and it spent twenty weeks in the charts. She performed the song at the World Music Awards in 2005. Music videos There were two music videos to help promote the song — the first video was released around the world and the second video was released only in the United States. The first video was directed by Katie Bell and filmed in Roehampton London and was released on 17 February 2003. Goodrem states "It's a nice step from the last video. It's kind of a little bit more relaxed. We hung a little bit looser and freer on this one. The other one looks really kind of serious and I actually jump around a lot more than what people think. Just the atmosphere and everything about the clip - I'm really happy with it".6 This version shows Goodrem entering a living room in her home and upon her entrance, she lights up the room and begins playing the parts of the song in the piano. As the song progresses, she reminisces the many times she has spent with her friends. Some scenes also show Delta in her room, where she is still reminiscent of those times. The video, with behind the scenes, is available on Goodrem's first DVD Delta (2003). The second video was filmed in California and was released in the U.S. in August 2005. The music video is set on a beach, where Goodrem plays the parts on the piano and the colour scheme is in black and white. This video also shows Goodrem with a man, hugging and walking towards each other. There are only a few differences between these two versions of the song; the length and vocals. In the first video, the instruments are played mildly, while in second video, the instruments are played slightly stronger. Cover versions The song was covered by Darren Hayes during the ARIA Awards Ceremony in 2003, due to Goodrem being too ill to perform. Contemporary Christian artist Jaci Velasquez has also recorded a cover version. In this version the lyrics of the song have been revised to tell of a dependence upon God, as opposed to a lover, as in the original. The song features on her album Unspoken (2003). Australian band Fido has also covered the song in a rockier way, and posted it on their MySpace. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Lost Without You". Australian CD Single No. Title Writer(s) Length 1. "Lost Without You" Matthew Gerrard, Bridget Benenate 4:10 2. "Lost Without You" (Acoustic) Gerrard, Benenate 4:08 3. "In My Own Time" Delta Goodrem 4:06 UK CD1 No. Title Writer(s) Length 1. "Lost Without You" Matthew Gerrard, Bridget Benenate 4:10 2. "Lost Without You" (Acoustic) Gerrard, Benenate 4:08 3. "In My Own Time" Goodrem 4:06 4. "Lost Without You" (Video) Gerrard, Benenate UK CD2 No. Title Writer(s) Length 1. "Lost Without You" Matthew Gerrard, Bridget Benenate 4:10 2. "Hear Me Calling" 3:48 3. "Lost Without You" (Smash 'N' Grab Remix) Gerrard, Benenate 4:04 UK Cassette Single No. Title Writer(s) Length 1. "Lost Without You" (Album Version) Matthew Gerrard, Bridget Benenate 4:11 2. "In My Own Time" (Album Version) Delta Goodrem 4:06 Total length: 8:17 Official Mixes1."Lost Without You" (album version) 2."Lost Without You" (acoustic) 3."Lost Without You" (the Luge remix) 4."Lost Without You" (Smash 'N' Grab remix) 5."Lost Without You" (Smash 'N' Grab extended remix) 6."Lost Without You" (Soulchild remix) 7."Lost Without You" (U.S. mix) Charts Chart (2003) Peak position Australian Singles Chart27 1 Dutch Singles Chart7 35 Eurochart Hot 100 Singles8 15 German Singles Chart9 35 Irish Singles Chart7 15 New Zealand Singles Chart47 4 UK Singles Chart57 4 Chart (2004) Peak position Austrian Singles Chart7 14 Swedish Singles Chart7 9 Swiss Singles Chart7 47 Chart (2005) Peak position U.S. Billboard Adult Contemporary10 18 End of year chart (2003) Position Australian Singles Chart 7 New Zealand Singles Chart 21 UK Singles Chart 79 Sales Country Certification Sales Australia 2× platinum 174,04511 United Kingdom — 85,00012 Release details Country Date Label Format Catalog Australia 2003-02-28 Epic Records CD 673545.2 United Kingdom 2003-06-16 Epic Records CD 673955-2 United States 2005-06-28 Daylight Records Digital download ? References 1.Jump up ^ "Delta Dominates Aussie Radio". Sony BMG. Retrieved 21 November 2007. 2.^ Jump up to: a b "ARIA Report: Issue 681 - March 10thn 2003". ARIA Charts. Retrieved 18 November 2007. 3.Jump up ^ "ARIA Report: End of Year 2003". ARIA Charts. Retrieved 18 November 2007. 4.^ Jump up to: a b "Lost Without You - New Zealand chart run". Charts.org.nz. Retrieved 20 November 2007. 5.^ Jump up to: a b "Lost Without You - UK chart run". Chartstats.com. Retrieved 21 November 2007. 6.Jump up ^ "Delta's New Video". Deltagoodrem.com. Retrieved 17 November 2007. 7.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h "Innocent Eyes - chart positions". MusicSquare. Retrieved 12 February 2007. 8.Jump up ^ Pandora.nla.gov.au 9.Jump up ^ Musicline.de 10.Jump up ^ "Delta Goodrem - Artist Chart History". Allmusic. Retrieved 18 November 2007. 11.Jump up ^ Sales in Australia Retrieved 7 September 2010. 12.Jump up ^ Chartwatch Annual Chart Booklets->Year 2003 Retrieved 4 August 2010. External links Song lyrics Music video Music Video (US version) Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Preceded by "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera ARIA (Australia) number one single 10 March 2003 Succeeded by "All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u. Preceded by "All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u. ARIA (Australia) number one single 24 March 2003 Succeeded by "All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u. Category:2003 singles Category:Delta Goodrem songs Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Songs written by Matthew Gerrard Category:Songs written by Bridget Benenate Category:Pop ballads Category:Song recordings produced by Matthew Gerrard Category:2003 songs Category:Epic Records singles